Zoo Troubles
by Roxius
Summary: Kaere X Abiru. Kaere goes to the Zoo to confess her love to Abiru, only to step on the girl's head while she's lying in a puddle of blood. NOW WHAT? Shoujo ai. PLEASE R & R!


* * *

Kaere Kimura was walking slowly through the Zoo as she darted her eyes back and forth, hoping to catch sight of Abiru Kobushi, the strange girl with a habit of pulling animal tails. Kaere had heard Abiru works as a part-time animal trainer here, and she wanted to make sure. Clutched tightly in the blonde girl's hands was a small rectanglular box. Just a quick glance down at it made Kaere blush furiously.

Suddenly, Kaere stepped on something rather bumpy. Looking down, she let out a scream when she realized she had stepped on Abiru's head, who was lying down in a puddle of blood. She seemed to be smiling, though. Quickly removing her feet off on the poor girl's face, Kaere bent down and tried to lift her up, but she was too heavy for her weak arms.

Unsure of what to do, Kaere started crying as she ran for help. As she picked up her running speed, she took one last look at Abiru's body, wondering why no one had bothered to stop and help her earlier. It was just too, too tragic...

* * *

"I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" 

Kaere had said this about ten times already. Shew as sitting in the Zoo's emergency room with Abiru, who was being wrapped up by one of the surly nurses. Abiru, who was still bleeding a bit but generally fine, smiled warmly and replied, "Don't worry about it, Kaere-chan! I'm okay now, so it's alright! You don't need to apologize about stepping on me. It was an accident..."

Kaere completely understood, but she couldn't help but apologize. Especially since Abiru was so injured, and because she...because she...loved her. Kaere could feel her entire face heat up as stared at Abiru's wrapped body. The girl's small breasts were visibly making curves against the wrappings, and kaere felt a little flustered. "Are you...okay?" Abiru finally asked after noticing her friend's uneasiness.

Kaere realized what Abiru was talking about, and she quickly waved her hands to shake it off. "It's nothing! It's nothing!" She quickly explained, but the redness in her face still stayed, although it became a little less noticeable. Shrugging her shoulders, Abiru smiled again and said, "Kaere...I just want to say thanks again for getting help...I guess I didn't expect that tiger's claws to do this much damage...heh heh..."

'God, she has such a cute laugh...' Kaere thought, wiping a small rail of saliva off her chin. Once the nurse was done wrapping Abiru up, she just grunted and left the room, finally giving Kaere the chance she's been waiting for. Reaching into her purse, Kaere pulled out the small rectangluar box from earlier and offered it to Abiru. "I...I bought this for you...I came to the Zoo to give it to you, but-"

Abiru's eyes opened wide with excitement as she graciously accepted the gift and opened it: inside was a small novel entitled 'Life of Tails', which was a book that explained about nearly every animal tail in th world. A smile graced Abiru's lips as she blushed and exclaimed, "Oh...Kaere...thank you so much! I've been wanting to get this book for such a long time..." Just seeing Abiru look so happy was more than enough to make Kaere's day, but she wasn't done yet.

As she leaned in close, Kaere asked, "Well...do you want to know how to repay me for my kindness...?" Abiru seemd oblivious to Kaere's approach as she just smiled and said, "Well, maybe I could bake you cookies or-" She was cut off when Kaere's lips pressed passionately up against her's. Abiru's cheeks flushed as she felt the blonde girl's tongue slip around in her throat. Kaere grasped one of Abiru's bandaged arms tightly and held it back as she pushed down on the poor girl, causing her to let out a cry of pain.

Realizing she was hurting her, Kaere winced and quickly jumped off. Grinning sheepishly, Kaere rubbed the back of her head and said, "Uh...sorry about that...I got a little carried away..." Abiru, however, didn't seem to upset about it. Sure, she started bleeding from her wounds again, but her mind was too busy processing the wonderous taste that had just enveloped her lips.

She wanted it again. Abiru almost had a seductive smile on her face as she got up and, cupping Kaere's chin in her hand, kissed the blonde girl again, this time with more force. Instead of being surprised, Kaere just decided to go along with it and made the kiss a bit more passionate. When the doctor walked in to check up on Abiru, he saw the scene and immediately fainted...

When the two girls finally seperated to catch their breath, Kaere and Abiru had officially became girlfriends.

Of course, Zetsubou-Sensei would go into some inane rant about it the next day at class when he finds out, but still...


End file.
